The Nameless Blackmail
by Violent Hayes
Summary: In an attempt to murder, Syaoran mistakenly gets caught by Sakura, and has every reason to kill her after he ends up in jail. Just when opportunity strikes him, things get twisted, and they suddenly end up together in an unsought quest. (hiatus)
1. Perfect Murder, Complete Failure

**THE NAMELESS BLACKMAIL**

**WRITTEN BY ----- VIOLENT HAYES**

**RATING ---- PG13 **(situations, violence, and language)

**GENRES --- **Action & Adv./ Romance/ Suspense

------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER **--------------------------------------**[+]**

You know the deal, right? Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura, and I own the story. There's no philosophy involved in it. So I beg not to steal. Thanks. ^.^     

**SUMMARY** ------------------------------------------**[+]**

In an attempt to murder, Syaoran mistakenly gets caught by Sakura, and has every reason to kill her after he ends up in jail. Just when opportunity strikes him, things get twisted, and  they suddenly end up together in an unsought quest to mend each other's problems.  

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------**[+]**

I'm back!!! Yes. It's holiday vacations and I find myself writing yet another fan-fiction. Isn't it swell? After reading Hunting Emerald's Secret and realizing all those mistakes... God! I have to edit it! I've been thinking about getting one of my friends to beta-read... But for the time being, I'm on my own. This time, I'll try writing more romance, I'm not saying I'll be good, but I'll try. ^^; Location and settings will be a little different, and I'm still thinking about adding magic or not. I guess I'll see. 

But now, I'll just quit my yapping and let you read. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1 --- **A perfect murder, a complete failure**---[+]**

It was a frigid and a dark night. The moon was non-existent and the wind mightily howled. Only the crestfallen streetlights of Tomoeda laid a short path between each other, and barely any presence was distinguished under the ghostly curtain made of mist. Winter was almost reaching its peak; it would only be a matter of hours before snow would coat houses in white. 

Even though it was past midnight and most of the residents were asleep, a handsome and reckless young man, with a sword in hand, ran to his marked destination. His chocolate-brown locks dangled in an already soaked forehead, and his intense amber eyes were drained by fatigue; but he wouldn't dare to stop for he knew he had unfinished business. In fact, by now there was nothing that could hold him back. His mind was fixed in one goal that would finally set him free from the torment in his wretched life. Deep inside the boy knew he was afraid of the aftermath; nothing good would come out. Yet there was a solid reason that made him strong and brave, defiant against all his beliefs. He had no other choice but to suppress his emotions. 

It always worked; after all, this wasn't his first time doing it.****

**-------------------------------------------[+]**

" Oh, why do I have to take the night shift again? " an eighteen-year old girl protested. " I'm positive that Hiro will arrive… " 

" No, Sakura. He's half an hour late, and I don't think he'll even call... " the man replied. 

The girl's radiant and emerald eyes pleaded for mercy, but the man knew better than to give in to such beauty. Instead he chose to smile apologetically and shrug. 

" Look, I'll pay you extra. You can't refuse that, can you? "

Sakura narrowed her eyes for a moment with doubt. " How much, Masao? "

" Five percent of what he lost." 

" Fifteen. "

" Ten, and that's my final offer."

They both laughed together. Sakura was grateful for being able to work in the store with Masao. He was a successful tall and lean young man with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He was fresh from career and already starting up a business, currently owning, "**CHIBI CHIKIU**" (little earth), a modest store with all sorts of needs open twenty-four hours a day.

" Fine, whatever. " She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. 

" I knew you would come through! I need to go now, since tomorrow I'll have a busy day." Masao put on a brown coat and hat. 

" Why do I have a feeling that you are lying?"

He winked. " Take care of yourself, the weather's turning colder. I'll see you tomorrow as usual. "

Sakura waved and sighed when the door closed; she had to work for another three hours. Even though she was tired, she had to keep her motivation since she truly needed the money to help her sick father. Because of a rare disease, he had ended up in intensive care at the hospital. She knew the payment was going to come down hard on them, even though they had insurance and Sakura's oldest and only brother, Touya, also worked at several jobs. Together they would join what they earned every day, and little by little they would reach their goal. However, they still had a long way to go.   

You might be wondering: What about her mother? 

Well, Sakura's mother had died long ago while she was three. Sadly, a tumor had devoured Nadeshiko's life. Sakura had long kept those cheerful memories like everlasting dreams from which she could never wake up.                

The store was finally emptied and silence overflowed each and every deserted aisle. Sakura stared at the clock in the wall and yawned. _Another half hour and my shift ends. I'm sure Natsuko will understand why I'm late, again. I'm tired of being yelled by an aunt who only punishes for everything I do._ She then decided to read one of the magazines stacked up in the counter. Just when she reached the second page, the bells on the door merrily jingled. Sakura took a short peek from her reading to find a man enter hurriedly. Loosing interest she returned to making mascara out of natural resources.

The bells jingled again, but this time Sakura didn't bother to look. She instead turned the page and continued. The sound of solid footsteps could be heard in the distance, walking slowly and steadily toward her. They suddenly stopped, followed by a clearing of a throat. She quickly tossed the magazine, and turned her attention to the man standing in front of her, the one she had seen. There was no sign of the second. Sakura slightly shrugged and stared at the contents: aspirin, mints, and coke. 

" This sure has been a long night, hasn't it? " the man suddenly replied, showing a crooked and uncertain smile. 

Sakura forced a small grin, " I'll say. Seems like you've had a rough day. "

The man stared at the objects and laughed, " You could say that. Time sure flies by, you just have to be ready. "

Sakura nodded slowly and stared into the man's gray eyes. They were beaten up by tension and worry. His jet-black hair was in disarray. Needless to say, his whole body was drunk from caffeine and endlessly shivering. 

The man paid, hastily grabbed the bag and made a run for the door. In two seconds he was gone. 

_Weirdo. What the heck's wrong with him?  _Sakura shook her head and picked up the magazine on the floor. In the process, the door slammed shut. She felt a tinge of cold shivers down her back. The second person had left. It was frightening enough to think that he or she had been hiding all the time, watching. 

_What was that person doing? Spying on the man? _Sakura swiftly removed the thought out of her mind. What was she thinking? _Could I be more delusional? Maybe working at night isn't healthy… Okay Sakura, nothing's wrong. Everything was just a simple coincidence..._

Just as she was mentally relaxing, the bells once more made known a presence. Sakura jumped slightly. A laugh however assured her that everything was okay. Even though she dreaded that nonchalant laugh, she was relieved that it had been someone she knew well, a damn too much. 

" Being up to late isn't good for you." 

" Hiro didn't arrive. I was taking over for him, Akio. "

The guy named Akio motioned his hands in defeat and ruffled his light brown hair. His deep blue eyes studied Sakura for a while. She couldn't help but blush. Even though Akio was commonly known as _the jerk that lamely joked_, he had a nice, tall, slender, and well-built body. Peculiar was all that came into Sakura's mind whenever she thought of him, which was basically whenever she saw him.

" Look Akio, I need to go home now. It's been a long day--night. "

Akio nodded understandably, something that was quite rare of him. 

" Sure. But tell me first, was something bothering you a while ago? "

There we go. Same old Akio: curious and sly as a cat. Sakura knew better than to not give an answer. So, she promptly lied.

" Did you know that avocado mascaras have fat that could really cause you pimples? Isn't it gross? I jumped knowing that all this time I've been doing the opposite… "

_Smooth Sakura… Real smooth…_ She sarcastically thought. 

Akio put on a smile, " You should go. You are starting to look sick already… "

_Didn't buy it, didn't ask for it. I like it. _Sakura smiled. 

" Yeah, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Akio. "

" Same here. Sleep well." 

Sakura nodded as she put on her jacket and scarf. Not planning to stick any longer, she waved and closed the door behind her. There was one thing about Akio that Sakura could not put her finger on. He was a nice guy, not dangerous -which was good- but not very friendly either. However, she wasn't going to think about that, not now. 

Walking down the streets, Sakura found herself wondering about how her father was doing. Vacations were her reward for her studies, but this year they were torture. Not that she hated working extra, but she hadn't gotten the time to enjoy and have a restful peace. 

_Soon all of this will be over. Dad will get better and we'll get our normal lives back._

She felt herself weary, defeated and devastated. All she needed was to go home and get some sleep. Just close her eyes, and sink her head in the fluffy pillow back at home. Let the covers from her bed warm her. Let the silence of her room lull her to sleep…

If it hadn't been for the strange sound I am about to describe, Sakura would have kept dreaming on until she would have landed safely on her bed. However fate wasn't going to let that happen. 

**SLASH **

Snapping from her sleepy bubble, Sakura suddenly heard the sharp-pitched cry of a sword being taken out of its sheath. It had happened near her, just around the corner. What surprised her the most was that nobody carried swords anymore, especially out on the streets. Driven by curiosity, she decided to take a small peek. It probably wouldn't hurt.

At first she couldn't make the figures standing in the dark alley. But she soon found out a guy stiffly holding and pointing a sword at a helpless man on the floor. Sakura mutely gasped and quickly turned away. She had the urge to scream, but contained herself. _What is that boy thinking? Is he trying to kill?_ She silently pulled away her cell phone and called the police. It was the only thing she could do…

Sakura however realized that by the time the police would arrive, the boy would have already done harm. Heroically thinking, she could help the man by distracting the boy for a while. But how would she do it? She had to think fast. Time was running out. What if the man was already dead? 

_No need to point that out. Dead or not, I have to do something. He can't run and get away with it…_

Gathering up courage, Sakura ignored her fear. She was a brave girl, maybe not by the way she acted, but by heart. And even though it was beating fast and ready to break loose from her chest, she was determined to continue with her foolish plan to save the man. She took in a deep breath and started to move to the scene of the crime. But before actually reaching it, she accidentally tripped over one of the nearby garbage cans. Noise was created from it.

" Whose out there? " a voice suddenly called out. 

Sakura groaned. _I gave him a surprise, all right. Just not the way I had planned._

Sakura recovered her balance and her eyes widened at the boy's intense gaze. His features were unknown and well hidden in the dark. However his vivid and silver sword shone brightly, and she was well aware that it was now pointing toward her. She gulped and mentally slapped herself for getting into this mess. Nevertheless, before she would panic, she needed to know what had happened to the man. He had a petrified look in his familiar face -the man, who first entered the store-, but he was still alive and well; and upon seeing the opportunity, he quickly stood up and made a dash for it.

_Coward. Well, at least he is safe, but what about me?_  

Sakura had forgotten the part where she escaped. 

When the boy turned around and realized that his prey had run off, he got really angry. Sakura could feel it, and this time she remembered to flee; she started running for her life. The boy, however, wasn't going to let her get away with it. Not by any chance. 

He tightly caught Sakura's wrist and held her back. 

Feeling the rigid restrain, she had no other choice but to scream as loudly as she could. Maybe a neighbor or somebody passing by would hear her and come to the rescue, just as she had stupidly helped the man. She had done her deed. Now she just wanted to be back in bed safe and sound.

" Think you can get away with it? " The boy roughly pulled her close to him. He whispered into her ear, " …now be a good girl and shut up." 

All of a sudden, a white and strong light blinded the boy. Sakura sensed it as soon as the grip from his hand faded. He fell to the floor confounded and overwhelmed. Like magic, the strong rays of light removed the dark veil covering him; his features became known. 

Sakura also shocked by the sudden shine, covered her eyes. _Where is that light coming from?_ Her lips slightly curled into a smile for she was free from his grasp and someone was pulling her away from him. 

" Is everything okay, miss? " a soothing voice called out. 

The irritation wore away and Sakura opened her emerald eyes. 

A tall and young man was looking back at her. His spiked hair was golden and his eyes a deep blue. He had concern written all over his face.

" Miss? Do you feel okay? " the man repeated. 

Sakura nodded, and upon doing so, the guy sighed in relief. 

" I'm glad for it. We got just in time. "

" In time? You mean--"

" Yeah, police," he interrupted and smiled. " I believe you were the young lady that called us." 

She nodded again. " What was that light? "

The guy chuckled, " Flashlights. As simple as that, but effective enough to blind the eye for a moment. "

Sakura had to admit that he was cute with that little smile of his. He seemed to be around her age. Better yet, he was being kind, and polite to her. In the midst of her thoughts, she failed to notice that he was staring back at her.

" Oh. I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hiroshi." 

" I'm Sakura, nice to meet you. "

" What a beautiful name. Now tell me, what were you –a beautiful young lady- doing on the streets this late at night? Don't you know that it's dangerous? "

And so, Sakura gathered the strength left inside to tell the story of what had happened just a few minutes ago. Hiroshi listened to her intently while taking down notes in a little notebook he carried. However, there was one thing that Sakura didn't mention. It was too embarrassing for her to let people know about how she had tried to save the man. 

" So you say he attacked you? " Hiroshi asked. 

" Well, not exactly. He made an attempt and only grabbed my wrist before you came."  Sakura said. 

Hiroshi finished his writing and closed the notebook. He then took a deep breath and gently smiled.

" There's no need to worry now. Everything is under control. There is no way he will escape. "

The comfort from Hiroshi only lasted for a while. Sakura turned around to the direction he was pointing. Sure enough, there stood the murderer with his hands tied behind his back, head low, and knees bent. For a single minute, Sakura tasted compassion. _Feel compassion for a boy who tried to kill? Yeah sure…  _It could have been his current state -all tied up and restrained-, or maybe because he totally looked lost -like a little child-. Who knows? But the feeling quickly got erased as he turned around to meet her with his own amber eyes. There was no doubt about the bewildered part, but it hadn't been his expression that surprised her. It was something she couldn't believe. Something she couldn't put together. 

_His face… I know him. Those intense brown eyes, the messy yet perfect hair… Those handsome features… The well-built body… _

He stunned her completely with a spell that would have lasted for hours, if only Hiroshi hadn't interrupted. 

" Something wrong? "

Sakura shook her head, still a little dazed. " It's nothing, really."

" If you say so. I'll be back in a minute okay? "

" Yeah. "

Sakura turned her attention to the boy who was now looking at floor. There was no doubt about it. It gave her shivers just thinking of it, but it was the senseless truth. She couldn't deny it. Even though Hiroshi was helping her into his car, she couldn't help to stare back. She had to make sure. And as the car started, like a tear from heaven, a little snowflake fell on the boy's nose as they forcefully pushed him inside another car. 

Sakura looked up at the sky in amazement as a white and soft mist fell upon them all, gently caressing everything it touched. She then looked down at the guy. 

The boy who had tried to kill…      

The boy she knew… 

The boy named **Li Syaoran**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------**[+]**         

Yeah! My first chapter is done! So, what do you think? Liked it? I hope so. If you read my other fan-fiction, then you'll know that I'll be writing another messy and complicated story. This is only the beginning.  So stay tuned for the next one. I'll see you later! ^^


	2. Reverberating Threats

**THE NAMELESS BLACKMAIL**

**WRITTEN BY ----- VIOLENT HAYES**

**RATING ---- PG13 **(situations, violence, and language)

**GENRES --- **Action & Adv./ Romance/ Suspense

------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------**[+]**

Hello!!! Yes, I'm back to giving lame excuses for posting late, but the internet's been a meanie. I haven't been able to log on to fan-fiction because of a stupid virus. ;_; I'm in great risk of loosing everything:mp3's, previous stories, school projects… Oh well. Anyway, I'm glad that you liked it, so here are many hugs to those who reviewed. And yes, I was a bit too mysterious so in this chapter you will know how Sakura knows Syaoran. Anyway, I hope you like this one too.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2** --- Reverberating Threats ---[+]

Sakura shivered; walking for the first time in a prison was not what she had in mind. Even though her dramatic expectations had fooled her, it wasn't a lovely place to be in. She could easily tell how people were isolated from freedom. Barely lit lamps were hung on the ceiling, but darkness ruled in this imprisonment. Today was a quiet night for she could only hear her solid footsteps and the breath from the cold air gently caressing her face. She knew they currently slept, and envied them for it; it was already two in the morning.  

_In just a few minutes, I'll be back at home sound asleep._ Sakura tried to hold on that thought as long as she could, but it faded away.    

They stopped. Hiroshi turned to a cell, and Sakura was forced to look inside it. She met again those dead and serious amber eyes. He had hatred all over his face, and it was hard to believe that all of it was drawn toward her. There was a second when Sakura ever regretted turning him in, but she had done her deed. Right? 

Hiroshi suddenly asked her, " Do you recognize him. " 

How could she not?

He is Li Syaoran, _the most popular/handsome/athletic/wanted guy_ that roamed school, high school, and now college. Every girl that she knew craved to get a piece of him. But who wouldn't? He was almost perfect, like a dream. He also was a charmer, always knowing what women wanted and when they needed it. To Sakura, he was like a bachelor from those reality shows, with the intention of sleeping and kissing girls just for fun. And indeed, that was the part that she didn't want to remember. She had idiotically fallen in love with him, and it hadn't turned out the way she'd wanted.

" Are you okay? You seem off… " Hiroshi asked concerned. 

Sakura tried to focus, but her memory was working like a merry-go-round, bringing back all the details from the past. It had been hard to let go, and now it badgered her, again. 

_Why did he do it? What has this got to do with his life? _It struck her to know that a guy like him would end up murdering. _Was he on drugs? What about an alcoholic? _People tended to change whenever they were on them…   

" Sakura? " 

" Yeah, I know him. "

**-------------------------------------------**** [+]**

" You are kidding me, right? " Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, had a look of disbelief as she carefully sipped her hot cappuccino. 

" Nope. That's basically what happened last night. " Sakura confirmed.

Tomoyo eyed Sakura with her deep amethysts. " So let me get this straight: Yesterday you stopped a murder from happening."

It was hard to digest, Sakura knew, and that even wasn't the baffled part. She decided to let her continue. 

"… And then you found out that the murderer was actually Li? " Tomoyo finished, still looking slightly disconcerted.       

" You don't believe me, do you? " Sakura stared into her coffee; she hadn't even stirred it. 

Sakura loved being with her friend at **CAFE LE GRAND**. It had become a tireless habit. Every single morning they would sit down on one of the wooden chairs outside in the park, staring at guys passing by, and gossiping as usual. They were both the same age, and had practically grown together through childhood. They both knew they could count on each other to share their problems, secrets, and crushes. Today's was a juicy secret.

" No, it's not that. I know you too well, Sakura. I just find it hard- I mean, Li? God, what was he thinking? " Tomoyo asked. 

" And that's not all… Before I left, he whispered something. It kind of freaked me out. He said, _you'll be dead after the sun sets._"

Tomoyo widened her eyes, almost spitting her drink. " He said that? "

Sakura nodded. She didn't get to sleep for the rest of the morning because of it.

" Didn't you tell the cute cop about it? I mean this could be serious… "

" Hiroshi? I did, but he wouldn't believe me. He even added that it was hard to bail from jail… "

They both recognized it didn't sound comforting at all.

They stayed quiet for a while. Obviously the information was going to take time to process. She knew better than to rush things. In fact, she didn't want to hurry at all. She wanted time to stop; nothing good would come in the night. 

Sakura tasted her coffee, but it had already cooled off. She then decided to stare at the park. A flash from her memory appeared before her. Two ghosts she knew so well were running through the park, a boy and a girl. The boy was chasing the girl, trying to catch her, hold her in his arms; but the girl knew better than to give in easily, so she would dash away laughing her heart out. And then, after several minutes, he would gain up to her, scoop her in his arms, and kiss her passionately while spinning her around, until they would fall into the fresh snowy grass. 

" I'm wondering…" Tomoyo suddenly said, her eyes wandering off into a tall and cute guy. " Why did your ex try to murder?"

" Don't call it my ex! That happened like two years ago. And what do you mean by why? " 

" First of all he is your ex, because you haven't dated ever since…"

Sakura's cheeks reddened. " He tried to murder the person to kill it. "

" And secondly, no. He didn't just try to kill for fun. He may have had a reason…" 

Sakura thought for a while. _Could be true… or not. _

" And besides, you of all people should know that he isn't one of those psycho maniacs or drug dealers that wander off in the streets. It must have been something else…"

" He is still a traitor. " Sakura muttered. 

" Oh, come on. That was the past. Remember that people change. " She hinted to the guy walking in the distance. 

" Akio? Come on. He changed from good to totally weird! " Sakura stated giggling. 

Tomoyo laughed. " But he changed, didn't he? My point's been proven. End of story."

**---****----------------------------------------**** [+]**

 Sakura walked into her house, taking off her coat and scarf. After hanging out with Tomoyo, she had gone to her shift at the store. Hiro hadn't shown up that day either, and Akio miraculously offered to take his place, which for the first time, Sakura was grateful for. When she closed the door, a familiar voice called out to her. 

" Sakura, is that you? " Came a melodic tune from upstairs. Sakura rolled her eyes. _How fake can she be?_

" Yes, Natsuko, it's me. "

" Good. You even came earlier than I expected. You did remember what we talked about last night. "

Sakura got exasperated. How could she not forget? She had tried to sneak in, and Natsuko had caught her, as simple as that. Nothing escaped her aunt's queer eyes. Natsuko was tall with gray hair and ivy-green eyes. Her temper was devastating and she was overwhelmingly strict. _No boys allowed. No dating. Your deadline ends at ten in the night…._ She could already hear what her next "punishment" would be. 

" Anyway, the hospital called…" Sakura's ears suddenly perked up. "… And they got the results…"

_Results? I wonder…_ There was an inevitable silence where Sakura got a disturbing feeling. She didn't want it to last that long. " Well? " she urged on.

Natsuko pursed her lips together. " Darling, I'm afraid it's bad news… I believe your father has this disease…"

_This disease? This is not good._

Natsuko paused and inspected Sakura for a while. Maybe it was the expression that drew her to stare, but after what seemed like a whole year, she finally continued. 

" It is quite rare, dear. I can't remember its name. All I know is that it starts destroying the heart, little by little. The doctors think it's a kind of poison. Medicine of the kind is rare, and they are having a hard time stopping it… "

Sakura paled. Forgetting to breathe or blink, she stood stiff as a statue. Would her father die? She didn't want to know or even think about it. The world stopped spinning for that mere second.

" Sakura, are you okay? " Natsuko asked concerned. 

Sakura snapped out of it and let oxygen enter her brain. She nodded. " I guess so. I'm just not hungry. I'll skip dinner. "

For the very first time in the last few weeks, Natsuko let her. She thanked her aunt and tiredly went up the wooden steps. She was beaten from body to soul. She cursed the day with hidden anger that had built up inside of her. She made a dive for bed, and buried her face in the pillow, deafening the scream that had tried to escape before. 

**------------------------------------------- [+]**

The clock stroke midnight and Sakura woke up with a shiver. Her mind had been blocked, for she didn't recognize at once she had fallen asleep early. She stared at the clock and sighed, running her hands up and down her arms as she trembled under the covers. Then suddenly, something caught her eye. The window was open. 

At first it didn't matter, since her Aunt Natsuko could have easily opened it for her, but… who would open it on winter? Doubt started taking over. Anyway, she wasn't going to ponder about it while freezing to death, so she gingerly stood up and went toward the window. There still was no sign of a moon, as darkness covered the whole town. It was kind of creepy- the shallow trees, the absent shadows, the whistling wind, the faint streets… Everything was all too quiet and lifeless. She quickly closed it, and gave the scene one last look. 

" Missed me? " A whisper called out. 

Her eyes widened. She dared not to turn around as her heart started beating fast. She recognized that voice. It was soft as satin, yet there was no soothing hidden behind. Stiffened by the presence reflected on the window's thin glass, she held her breath.  

" What's the matter? Don't you remember me? " The whisper continued. 

Sakura closed her eyes, ready to scream. But what if her aunt got slaughtered on the way? Even though she sometimes truly wanted it, she knew that Natsuko thought of what was best for her; so that wasn't an option.

Time passed slowly before he started moving. Sakura could easily tell by the way his reflection was increasing. His steps were slow and muted.

 She got the courage to talk. " How did you recognize me? " 

He chuckled moving even closer. Sakura could now feel him behind. Her hands were getting all sweaty now. What the heck was she going to do? Jump out the window? Yeah right. She wouldn't survive the fall to continue running. 

His face became clearer by each second. 

" How could I not forget your emerald eyes? "

_Good point, _Sakura thought. " But how did you escape? You were in jail… "

" Bailing out of jail and getting to your house was easy. I'm lucky you didn't move, Sakura."

When the last word was spoken, shivers ran down her spine, for it had been two years since he had called her name. But this time it was cold, empty, and soulless.  

" Why did you try to do it? " She suddenly asked. 

He stopped dead on his tracks, surprised by the sudden question. Sakura loosened her breath, hoping that he hadn't taken his sword out, and turned around. His eyes locked on her emeralds, only to be effortlessly shun from, for she didn't want to be under his spell.  

" You wouldn't understand. " He answered. 

Sakura scoffed." Try me."  

A small glint of a smile showed up on his face. He then seriously added, " I can't. You messed it up. Everything was going to be okay, and you screwed it. "

" Well, I'm glad I screwed it. Killing a person is going to make it okay?! What the hell happened to you?! "

He gazed down at the floor. " No, if I told you, you'd have to die…"

" I'm already dead, Li. " She hinted to the sword safely tucked in its black sheath.

He frowned. " There's no other way… "

The way he talked frustrated Sakura since it brought painful memories back again, the ones she had mentally rejected. By now Syaoran was taking out his sword. The metal tenderly whistled when it brushed against its sheath. 

" You'll have to walk, Sakura. I wouldn't want your aunt to see the disarray in here." 

" Don't call me by my name, " she silently hissed while moving carefully to the door. 

**------------------------------------------- [+]**

Pure bits of snow fell down on top of them as they walked through the town. Syaoran was leading the way dragging Sakura by the wrist. She winced as he held on to her tightly, pushing her little by little away from her beloved home. She didn't want it to end this way; have her once called "lover" kill her. 

There was a long silence before Syaoran asked." So, how's life been? "

Sakura glared from behind. " Personal stuff. "

" I didn't see your father… where did he go? "

" You spied on me?! Since when did you bail from jail? " Sakura asked stunned. 

Syaoran shrugged. " Three hours after you left it. It wasn't such a problem. Now answer the question. "

Sakura scoffed. " You have no right to know."

Syaoran sighed by the sudden rudeness, but he had already expected it; after all, he was going to kill her after it. Who could blame her? Another awkward moment of silence followed.    

" So, do you have a boyfriend? " Syaoran suddenly asked. 

Sakura blushed with fury and bewilderment. " No. "

" I see. "

There was an extended pause. 

" Aren't you going to ask me? "

" No." 

"  Well, anyway, I did have two, or was it three girlfriends?"

" Shut up. "

Sakura didn't want to continue the conversation. _No more of this, please._  Right now, she could have slaughtered him for saying those things, but her mind was busily buzzing with million of methods to escape, but they all seemed to fail her. She started shivering, not only because of the freezing cold, but also of being frightened. However, she needed to know the reason. 

" Why did you change? " Sakura insisted, trying not to raise her voice. 

" I can't tell you. "

" I'm going to die anyway, you know. I've already said it twice. It doesn't matter; the dead can't speak. " She added.

" Got a point there... " Syaoran chuckled. " No." 

Sakura got exasperated. " One thing's for sure, you are still a stubborn idiot. "

" Takes one to know one. " He counterattacked.

" Damn you. "

This was convenient: they were already fussing about something stupid before her death.  

" Think this is far enough? " He asked, as he stopped and looked at the view. Sakura reluctantly did the same, noticing that he had entered the park.  

" I wouldn't know. " She simply answered, as she was slammed against a tree.

" You think this is easy for me? " He edged toward her with his eyes burning from the inquiry, but she paid no heed. 

The answer was obvious: it wasn't. Syaoran sighed, running his hand over his messy hair. He backed away and glared at the sword, cursing for carrying a weapon of destruction. However, someone else's life was on the wager, his only reason to continue. And he was only a meager breath away, just a second. It was a payback for what Sakura had done, and he was going to be almost free now. Disregarding his trembling hands, he found some inner strength and…

**SLASH.    **

Sakura opened her eyes only to find the sword stuck on top of the tree. She turned to Syaoran, and saw him sweating with incredulity for his action. _He didn't missed, did he?_

Throwing away the sword, he fell to the ground in feebleness. _Damn it! I have to do it. _But something was holding him back, forcing him down. Perplexed by the clumsiness, Sakura quickly made an attempt to run away, but found out that her legs were not moving at all. She sighed, and stared at Syaoran, who seemed to be struggling to coordinate his movements. 

Without warning, a dagger- sailing by the wind- shot out from nowhere, stabbing the tree again. Sakura's eyes widened. _That could have been me! _She turned around, as a looming dark figure appeared in the distance.

" No. It's not what you think… " spoke Syaoran in utter desperation.

" You failed, twice. " A deep and hoarse voice came. " She's going to pay the price."

_She?_ Sakura widened her eyes. _Did he mean me? _

" No. I'll do it. I'll finish it. " Syaoran stood up. 

The man chuckled. " I gave you an opportunity and you blew it. " He started to walk away from them. 

" W-Wait. The police know about me. " The figure stopped. " And if they get me, I'll tell them everything. " Syaoran warned him, the threat increasing in his words.

" You dare defy me, boy? "

" You kill her, torture her, or even try to touch her, and we'll see what happens…"

_Hold on. What's going on? How does Syaoran know this man, and why is he threatening him? _Confusion started taking over Sakura as she mindlessly stayed hearing both ends of the conversation. Once she got her senses back, she tried to make a run for it. Another dagger shot out from the mysterious man, piercing the wind against it, following Sakura. 

" Watch out! " Syaoran yelled, running after her. 

Sakura fell to the ground as the blade flew past her. She turned around shocked. " Now you are trying to save me?! After trying to kill me! What the hell? " 

Syaoran ignored her comments. " I'm warning you, bastard! I can let myself be captured. You know the consequences. "

The man snarled and took out a gun, pointing it at both of them. " I could kill you now, if I wanted to…"

" But you wouldn't, because you need me. " Syaoran snapped back. 

" I've got Eriol too, you know."

" He can't do it alone. " 

Sakura could easily sense the tension between both of them. _What could have happened?_ She wondered. 

" What now, Li? " the guy asked. 

" I'll continue it, as long as you don't kill her. Otherwise, the police will know about it, and they'll chase you until the end." 

" You may keep your end of the bargain, but know that now you have three enemies, including myself."

" I'm aware of it; it's always been that way. "

" I'll be waiting. " The man disappeared through depth from the trees. 

" Are you ok? " Syaoran asked Sakura, but she had already fainted under the soft and wet snow.

**------------------------------------------- [+]**

Sakura suddenly woke up from an endless nightmare. Her forehead was sweating, and her lips were trembling. She stared at her surroundings, and found them oddly familiar. _What am I doing back in my room? Aren't I supposed to be dead?_ She took the clock from the drawer, and checked the time: seven in the morning. _Is it already day? How long did I sleep?_ She heard soft and distinct voices coming from inside; the TV was on. _What the-_

" Good morning, sunshine. I'm glad you are awake." A well-known voice called out to her from her bathroom. 

Sakura peeked over the covers, and screamed in surprise with flushing cheeks. Syaoran was standing in front of her with his chiseled chest bare, and blue boxers.

A knock came from the door; it was Natsuko. " Are you okay, dear? "

Sakura snapped out of it. " Y-yeah, I'm okay. I just saw a big, fat, and _disgusting_ rat. "

Syaoran comically winced as if hurt.

" Want me to kill it for you? " Natsuko faked the sweet tone. 

" YES! I MEAN, NO! I mean, no thank you. I'm all right. "

" Okay, come down for breakfast when you are ready. "

Sakura waited until the footsteps faded down the stairs. " What are you doing here?! "

" Didn't you know? I'm officially living here. " Syaoran said coming closer. 

" What?! "

" Look, I know it's weird, but I have to. You heard what he said yesterday: I've got a whole bunch of enemies behind my back, and the only less reasonable place to stay in, is here. "  He explained, scratching his hair. 

" No! You can't. If my aunt finds out about you, she'll totally slaughter me. And besides, yesterday, you almost tried _to kill me!_ Why would I want a murderer in my bedroom?"

" Hey, you don't have to be _that_ aggressive. And besides, your life is also at stake."

" What?! "

" You heard the conversation. I'm certain that _he _will not let you get away…"

" But-"

Syaoran interrupted. " Besides, I can get you into a whole lot of mess if I show myself, can't I? "

Sakura mentally slapped herself for telling him. 

" I can easily come out the door, downstairs, and tell her about us. "

" Us? "

" You know: you an me… stayed all night… _together_…" He hinted the bed. 

" _You_ are disgusting." Sakura retorted. 

" Thank you for the compliment. Now let me watch the news. "

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Get a shirt." She stared at the screen, where a photo of a dead man was shown. 

_News Flash. Yesterday, a man was murdered out on the streets. There seems to be no identification on him. The police claimed they had already captured the serial killer, but he escaped on that very same night. He goes by the name Syaoran Li, so you might want to consider locking doors and windows on the night, for this murderer is out on the loose._

Sakura turned around to Syaoran with utter disbelief. 

All Syaoran said was, " Damn it. "

**------------------------------------------- **

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------**[+]******

Finally done! This is getting serious. I wonder what will happen next… Anyway, I'll try writing faster, and in my cousin's laptop, since my computer crashed down yesterday. Happy Valentine's day, you guys! I can't believe that I got a rose from a secret admirer, and tons of candy from my friends! I hope you enjoy it too. See you later! 


	3. One more day

**THE NAMELESS BLACKMAIL**

**WRITTEN BY ----- VIOLENT HAYES**

**RATING ---- PG13 **(situations, violence, and language)

**GENRES --- **Action & Adv./ Romance/ Suspense

------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------**[+]**

Here I am again! =) Happy Birthday Cherry Jade!! (Even though it's a completely and inappropriately late, I had the intention of doing it before) I'm sad to say that I've had the most horrible two months ever! I've been stressed with public classes, exams, family problems, computer meltdowns, artist's blocks, blah, blah, blah. I'm having a hard time writing since all my inspiration seems to have been drained completely, and to top it off, Word has decided to shut down entirely so bear with me the next grammar mistakes. =( Hope you enjoy it still.  

------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3** --- One more day ---**[+]**

Mornings are supposed to be filled with fresh new starts and sweet melodies, at least that's what Sakura thought a day back. The unbearable truth was sharing her room with her gorgeous ex-boyfriend – who also happened to be, by the way- a murderer, who had somehow managed to barge in and sleep through the night in her own room. Sakura gripped her head with both of her hands as if bearing a headache. Syaoran, who had thankfully put on a shirt, stared at the TV screen with disbelief. 

She grunted. _This is not happening to me! This is all a stupid nightmare I'll wake up from. _ "Don't worry, the TV isn't alive." She added taking a glance from the corner of her eye. 

Syaoran sent her a glare with a package full of shivers included. He didn't have time for jokes.  

After regaining her composure, she continued, "So, the cat's out of the bag. They found out that you killed the weird man. You know, they were bound to find out about it… Don't give yourself a hard time. "

He amusedly snorted. "Do you believe that- shit? "

Sakura got a surprise. "Huh? Didn't you go to murder at night? "

"No." He rolled his eyes, reminding her how naïve she could sometimes be. 

Ignoring his reminder, she managed to choke out. "B-But you had all night to do it. I mean after meeting your oh-so-pleasant buddy..."

"What did you say?" Sakura could feel how ticked he was getting by the progress of the conversation. "Besides, I was too busy taking care of your sleeping spell to really do it. "

Sakura actually blushed at the mention of _the taking care_ part, but then she realized, "Hold on a second. You mean to tell me, that you would have killed him anyway? "

It took a while for him to answer, but nonetheless he nodded. 

Sakura sighed. "And I thought that you had actually considered the man's life. You have no right in deciding when someone should die… Shame on you! " 

"Hey! I had no choice okay? I-" Before he could get all the yelling out of his system- and believe me, he did have a lot- Sakura hushed him as a melodic tune rang from bottom of the stairs.

"Sakura, honey, are you feeling all right? Your breakfast is cold! You have to come down, or you won't go out today, and stay with me doing the chores around here! "

Sakura slapped her forehead, and the murder issue was forgotten. "I'm almost done dressing! I'll be down in a minute! "

Sakura stood up from her bed, to find herself still in her pajamas from last night. She quickly rushed to the bathroom, and shut the door. 

A warning was soon heard, "Don't you dare try anything, Li!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. _As if… I'm not a stupid pervert._ He continued to watch the television screen absentmindedly. _What am I going to do now?_ Suddenly, the telephone rang breaking his thoughts. A frustrated grunt came from the bathroom, and Sakura rushed out already dressed and sparkling with her strong cherry blossom essence. It nauseated Syaoran to know that she still used the same perfume since he had last saw her, yet at the same time he felt a hidden nostalgia which tried to breach open his inner memories.   

" Already done?" Syaoran asked amazed. 

" Don't go there." Sakura retorted as she approached the ringing device, and sweetly answered, "Kinomoto Residence."

_" May I speak to Sakura?"_ A male voice asked. 

" This is she. Who is this? "

_" Hiroshi, from the police. Remember me? "_

" Of course. What's the matter? "

" Well, first of all, Li Syaoran has recently escaped from jail, and we believe that you are in danger. Has anything strange occurred lately? "

Sakura turned to Syaoran while thinking over the question. It would be a complete lie if she told Hiroshi everything was okay, but while she though about it, she suddenly felt the hard and cold stare only emitted by him. She soon noticed how tensed up he was after figuring out who was on the other line. A glint of a smile showed up on Sakura's face for she could easily tell Hiroshi the truth and get away with it. As if reading her mind, Syaoran hurriedly mouthed a big "no", followed by a "you wouldn't dare!", but Sakura simply caught the cord in her finger, happily hinting "want to try? ". She winked.  

Admitting his defeat he mumbled. "Ok, I'll do anything you want."

She triumphantly smiled and answered, "Not lately."

_" Good. I'm glad to hear you are okay. You must be careful. Call me whenever you need anything. "_

" Sure. Thank you, Hiroshi." 

She hung the phone, and brightly paced around the room.

"Why do you even talk to that guy?" He muttered. 

"Hiroshi? He's a nice guy. You know, he saved me from _you_." She hinted while secretly thanking her luck. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's a cop for god's sake! You can't trust them, and that means no flirting either."

Sakura actually felt her cheeks tingle with a slight reddish burn. "For your information, I wasn't flirting."

Syaoran laughed as she was trying to hold up her pride. "Oh, and what do you call that?"

"He was just checking up on me."

"Sure…" Syaoran smirked. For some damn reason, he wanted to get on her nerves. "Sakura, you are an amateur. I'm thinking two years of absence has made you rusty." 

This got him a pillow thrown at his head, which was easily caught before causing any impact. 

"Just remember Li, he's my ticket out of this mess."  She reminded while going toward the door; her dreadful day had gotten much more better. "From now on, you'll follow my rules. If anything goes wrong, I'll tell Hiroshi where you are currently living. "

Syaoran sent a glare only to strike against the closed door. "A mess you got yourself into."

**-------------------------------------------[+]**

Another snowy and grayish day hung over Tomoeda, as mist hid realities and a possible illusion could be seen. Sakura walked from street to street, keeping her steady pace and watching out for the people that could incidentally bump into her. She wasn't alone; Syaoran, dressed in black clothes (including shades and a hat), joined her. He had stubbornly forced her into agreeing, for he didn't want to get stuck in a house with a crazy aunt. However, while his "stupid costume" did the job at masquerading him, it was absurd for him to wear glasses on a foggy evening. 

" Won't they suspect anything? " Sakura whispered, as people often took amused glances at the fool who was with her.

" Nah, just tell them, I'm your bodyguard." He assured her with a smile. 

She sighed. _Yeah right… like they are going to buy that. And even so, you tried to kill me a day ago. _

Even though the situation seemed rather odd, Sakura got a few bonuses. First of all she was being fought for; which in some alternate universe meant that he still had feelings for her. And secondly, even though Syaoran had tried to murder both the man and herself, he was still sexy and handsome, and possibly single. And ironically, people would notice she was right if he took off those silly clothes. But what the heck was she thinking? She hated his guts for dumping her for another "stupid girl". So her whole mind started back from scratch: _I hate Syaoran, and nothing he'll do will get me to forgive his sorry butt. There, I've thought it.         _

" Ahem." 

" What?"

" You don't have to be that rude, you know? Anyway, can we have a coffee break? I'm thirsty, and I haven't eaten in a whole day..." He stated, looking straightly ahead.  

" Not my fault," she mumbled, but agreed, and they stopped by "**CAFÉ LE GRAND**", sitting on the chairs outside in the park. 

Sakura asked for the usual, and Syaoran for a mocha with some cherry-filled cookies. They both started quiet for a while, until Sakura's curiosity burst through, "That's your healthy meal?"

" Okay, so I lied. I have eaten, but anyway, you were walking too fast." He complained, after getting a taste of the hot coffee. Sakura could only stare and sweatdrop.  

" Can I ask you a question Sya-?"

" It's supposed to be Yamato, remember? " he calmly reminded her, not wanting to draw attention.

" Whatever. Why didn't you want the police to get you. Didn't you threaten the man with them? "

Syaoran faked a cough, and stared fixedly at the cloud-filled sky. "My, what a foggy day."

Sakura got bugged by this. "You know, I'm supposed to get to my part-time job…"

" A few minutes of peace won't hurt. Anyway, I need you to do me a favor..." He added, pouting before Sakura could even grouch over it.

-------------------------------------------**[**+**]**

And sure enough, after Syaoran finished drinking, Sakura seemed somehow forced to accompany him through his absurd journey. It could have been her curiosity gnawing her brain out that kept her going, or maybe his pout had gotten through her. A thousand questions soon filled her head, only to be thrown away at the sight of an old apartment building. 

" What are we doing here? " Sakura asked, staring at the crooked ceiling, the dust-filled windows, and the messed up porch. 

" Just paying a little family visit… It won't take long…" he assured, while knocking three times at the door. 

After what seemed like a minute, the door creaked, and an old woman's thin face popped out from behind. Layers of wrinkles from experience seemed to overwhelm her small petite face, and her hair, like a silky spider web, was hung up in a tight bun. Sakura soon avoided her large and intense eyes, for they seemed to penetrate through her skull. _No wonder he inherited those eyes…  _

" Yamato, is that you? " the old woman asked.

Syaoran smiled, and answered. " Yeah, it's me." 

Strong exotic essences soon penetrated through Sakura's nose, making her cough and sneeze as they entered the dimmed apartment. Incense, candles, and all sorts of weird objects left a trail of mixed smoke that played with her senses. The lights were dimmed, only to a candle's flicker, and getting through the battered room, was harder than they thought it would be. When they reached a place in the floor where a round green carpet lay, the old woman motioned for them to sit down. 

" I've realized how bad the situation has gotten. I'm thinking you need to get out of this town as fast as you can." She replied showing no concern whatsoever. 

" I know, but the police are after me too. It's going to be a hard one…" Syaoran added.

The old woman sighed staring down at two empty coffee pots lying in front of her. "I've done my readings, and they guarantee that someone will die in the near future. Odds are that it's her." 

"No!" Syaoran objected, hitting the floor with his hand. "I will not loose another life." 

Sakura's hopes suddenly filled up. Where they talking about her life? Did Syaoran still care for her as much as she had hoped for? It all seemed to real to come true, like a fairytale where the maiden waited until her prince charming would come. Then again, there were horror stories in which the maiden turned into a ghost and kept waiting for years and years.. She let the thought scurry.

"A life, -the greatest mistake- has been already faded, boy. There probably isn't another way. Let fate take her. You know she is brave enough to do it." Even though they were words that appeared like wisdom, the woman could not hide the fact that she didn't want to believe in them.

Sakura's face paled. Were they going to let her die? That couldn't be… _The old hag is wrong, I'm going to live. _

As if reading her thoughts, the woman turned to look at Sakura. She squinted through her eyes. "What is _she_ doing here?" 

A lightning bolt struck down into Sakura's brain. _They weren't talking about me._

Syaoran tried to explain. "She is now tangled in my problems. My only choice is to bring her along…"

"I'm guessing she's the one who called the police…" 

Syaoran nodded. 

"She should have died." She softly spoke. 

Sakura started to get infuriated by the comment. "Hey lady, I only did what was right! Why do you keep treating me like I am invincible?" 

"She is going to be another burden you'll have to carry. Why are you doing this?" The old woman told Syaoran, which got Sakura even angrier. 

" I wasn't asked to do this. I didn't know anything. Why are you all blaming it out on me?" Sakura retorted. 

" I can't have another life lost." Syaoran simply answered. 

"Very well. Do as you wish, my child. Just remember that you have to get home as soon as possible. Traveling is going to get you weary, but you must chose the hardest paths." 

Syaoran nodded. "I'll take notice of it. Thank you." He courteously bowed and motioned for Sakura to stand up. She reluctantly did the same, having been discriminated for some sort of reason.

-------------------------------------------**[**+**]**

Working on her job, Sakura seemed to be lifeless by the minute. First of all she was angry by the way she had been treated a while back; disappointed because she wasn't the damsel in distress she had hoped for; and stressed from all the problems that seemed to somehow pop into her mind. She had arrived a little late to work, but compared to what Hiro had missed, Masao let it go. She was also relieved that Syaoran had disappeared to apparently do some "business" evading any sorts of explanations. So here she was alone, waiting for her shift to end, and her life to return to normal.

After thinking for a while, she grew weary, and decided to stare outside at the full moon that seemed to hide behind silver clouds. She drew a sigh and day-dreamed of flying in the sky, reaching out to touch it. In the process, the bells jingled scaring her a little. It was Syaoran in his "costume".

" Still working?" He asked with a casual tone.

" No. I'm just passing time." She answered sarcastically. 

" What bugged you?" He looked surprised. 

_As if he didn't know._ Sakura only shrugged, she didn't want to get into an argument. 

 Well, okay. You don't have to tell me." He simply added while going off to one of the aisles. 

" _You_ are going to buy something?" Sakura asked incredulously.

" For my trip. It's going to be quite long. Got a problem with it?" Syaoran answered searching for his items. 

" Where did you get the money? "

" From the old woman we visited a while ago." He refused to reveal her name. 

" Oh."

She decided not to pay attention and continued staring at the moon. Her eyes suddenly fixed in a nonexistent detail. _He is going, and I'll probably never see him again. He is off to an adventure where he will save someone else's life._ She felt a strong feeling inside. Maybe it was jealousy. She would have done anything to get away from the wreck she currently lived in; her aunt, Touya living in another city, her father dying, and she, working to death. But she knew she had to deal with it, and the adventure he was about to have was obviously going to be filled with innumerable danger. 

She sighed confused, until she suddenly heard Syaoran say something. 

"Huh?"

"I'm done." He answered, pointing to the items he had picked. 

"Oh, sorry." 

She quickly started registering them without taking a glance at what he was buying. She did it almost mechanically, and once she was done, Syaoran handed her the money. He waited for the change. 

"What's wrong?" He asked again. 

_Is that concern he is feeling? I must be delusional._ She admitted to herself, while not answering his question. But by the way his amber eyes stared, he did have a tinge of worry inside of them. 

"Nothing. I'm just glad you are finally going away."

"You know, for a minute, I thought I was going to be stuck with you in your room. But I guess you are pretty lucky, huh?" He was back to his old self. 

_Lucky? He wishes._     

"Well, I guess that's not going to happen now, is it?"

He simply shrugged as he grabbed both of his bags. In that same instant, Akio stepped inside. 

"Hey Sakura, ready to change shifts?"

"I'll be more than glad to," She smiled already moving away from the counter. 

"By the way, who is he?" He asked. 

"Who?" It hadn't occurred to her that Syaoran hadn't moved at all. Akio made it clear that he was the only person apart from them in the shop. 

"Oh, just my annoying cousin, Sy-Yamato." She answered. 

"Nice shades." He added with mockery.

Syaoran tried to hold the anger that was building up inside of him. His senses told him not to trust the guy for an apparent reason. Akio's attitude simply bugged him. He managed to fake a cough. 

"Uh…he doesn't understand us. He speaks another language." Sakura added, knowing the rage that must have build up inside of him. 

"What a pity. I really wanted to get to know him."

_And I really wanted to punch him in the face. Oh well, until next time. _Syaoran thought.

"Right. Better get some rest and a goodnight's sleep." He tenderly smiled. 

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled back, while grabbing Syaoran's hand since he wanted to stay and beat the crap out of Akio.   

Once they were outside, Syaoran managed to ask. "What is it with you and your friendships?

"What do you mean?"

"Out of all the people in Tomoeda, you choose to be friends with that weirdo and the cop."

"Got a problem with it? Since when do you care anyway?" Sakura asked back, her nerves getting on her again.

In a way, Syaoran had vowed to never see her again, to never care…yet she had somehow managed to see him again. It was weird thinking about it. He did not know what to answer.   

She started walking, leaving him behind. The trip back home was quiet. 

-------------------------------------------**[**+**]**

Sakura reached her bed, slumped on it, and closed her eyes. Her window slowly opened and she started hearing footsteps nearing her. 

"Still here?" She asked without bothering to take a glance. 

"Yeah. I decided to leave tomorrow. Only one more day…is it okay?"  

"Whatever. You still get to follow my rules, you know…"

He sighed. "Yeah."

Sakura, remaining in her position, lifted her head and eyed Syaoran for a while. He had a black traveling bag over his shoulder still with his costume. He took off his hat to reveal his messy hair as well as the shades.  

"So, what made you stay?"

Syaoran turned on the TV. 

_"Police are currently searching high and low for murderer Li Syaoran. Until now, no strange occurrences have taken place, and everything seems to be peaceful for the time being. We hope to catch this criminal as soon as possible, so stay tuned for further details." _

"So you made new friends… I see no problem in it." She turned it off.  

This earned a glare from Syaoran as he took of his coat. "I'm leaving when the sun starts rising."

"Won't they see you?" 

"They'll all be dead from sleep."

"Not literally, right?" She asked, just to make sure. 

"Right." He answered while ridding of his boots. He sat in the bed.

"Hope you remember one of my rules..." She sang under her breath.

Syaoran sighed. "I'm not thinking of sleeping with you, if that's what you mean." He stood up. "You know, you can be rough sometimes. Definitely not fit for a lady." He reached out to pull off his shirt. 

"Uh-uh. Rule number two: Do not take off your shirt."

Syaoran looked surprised by this one. "Why not?" 

Sakura stayed quiet while thinking of an answer.

He continued. "Don't like seeing men almost naked? I never thought you were that innocent…"

"No. It's not that." 

"Then what is it? Am I too hot for you? Afraid something else might happen?" He knew he had gone overboard with that question, but something was letting him do it. He loved the way her cheeks went red. He actually smirked when he finished.  

Sakura cheeks rivaled a tomato. "Y-You conceited idiot!"

"Gee, I was going for cocky, but you sure made sound like one." 

Holding the urge to strangle him, she left her room only to come back with several covers and a pillow. She threw it on the floor. "Rule number three: You are sleeping on the floor." 

"I'll boil to death with this shirt on." He insisted. 

"Good. Something less to worry about." She said while tucking herself in bed. 

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked, already lying on the floor with his head under the pillow. 

"I'm too tired." She answered while shifting for a comfortable position.

He started hearing her slow breathing, which meant she was already in a deep sleep. _Figures._ He thought. _Sakura's probably never had trouble sleeping. Wish I could be like that again. _His eyes fixed on the ceiling. _What am I doing here? I should be already gone! But something tells me I can't…_ He now closed his eyes._ I know you are strong. Please hold out on me. I do not want to loose you that easily.  _

Soon a bright and vivid picture started playing in his mind. A secret his dreams could only know whenever he lost consciousness in his sleep. 

_The sky was orange… the fields a golden yellow. _

_An exhilarating breeze soared through the unbounded sky… _

_reaching to touch her smooth skin… _

_her arms spread wide as tough she was flying… _

_her long hair demonstrated rippling waves…_

_with eyes shut tight she braced the violence it contained… _

_a smile spread on the tip of her glossy lips…_

_a whisper sailed unnoticed…_

_"I'm waiting."     _

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------**[+]**

Please take note that the above was somewhat like a poem describing his dream, and part of his secret. Don't worry, as always, little by little things will be revealed, and expect a wild ride for the characters. I hope I can update a bit more faster, I've been struggling a while…but I'm getting my inspiration back, and hopefully you'll see another chapter sooner. See ya later! =')


	4. Or maybe not

**THE NAMELESS BLACKMAIL**

**WRITTEN BY ----- VIOLENT HAYES**

**RATING ---- PG13 **(situations, violence, and language)

**GENRES --- **Action & Adv./ Romance/ Suspense

------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------**[]**

Yes, I know it's been slow… -.-; Blame it all on the stupid computer. takes out a huge hammer and whacks it That's why I gathered the strength to finish it even sooner. =) It's a wonder you guys still keep reviewing. I love you all! ;; So anyway, this truly is SS, and the girl… well, you'll find out soon. It's raining right now on Thursday, and I have a huge coffee mug right next to me ready to be devoured as I type, type, type… 

On with the show!!! 

------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4** ---Or maybe not---**[]**

Three sets of knocks were heard on the door. The first one faint, the second demanding, and the last one furious. Syaoran's eyes shot open as he lay still in his made-up bed. There was a numbing sensation that took over him as the seconds flew by. He took a glance toward Sakura and his eyes narrowed. She was currently drowned by her exquisite sleep like a delicate princess in her royal chamber. _What a rock-headed girl. I bet that she could sleep peacefully through an earthquake and not even flinch._

Seeing he would have to take the matter into his own hands, he started thinking: Who on earth knocks on the door like that? Judging by the alarm clock – which read three in the morning- he noticed something was peculiar about the situation.

First of all, Who was insane enough to do it in the bare night? _Oh, that's right… the crazy aunt would. _

So the next issue to take care of was:What was he going to do? Answer, hide or simply let it go? What if the aunt decided to open the door and check on Sakura? This would get her into a whole new mess, which meant payback for him, yet at the same time revealing where he was.

Something was wrong though. Why was it silent? In only one day he had learned that out of all the things, Sakura's aunt was loud. She would have already been yelling for her. 

A single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. 

_Something's wrong here. Should I wake her up? _

He quietly stood up and reached the door. His breathing stopped as he softly neared his ear, and waited a minute… 

No presence. 

Backing away, he stared at the wooden door, waiting for something… anything to pop out…

Nothing… 

Yet the feeling would not dissipate. 

Syaoran thought best to approach her. He stopped and watched her petite form being silvered by the demure rays from the moon. It seemed like a sin, but he had to wake her up. She shifted slightly as he tried to touch her shoulder, making him retreat as though he had been burned.

Why was he making such a fuzz about it? They had once been together, and nothing mattered back then… why now? Taking a small and quick breath he gently rubbed her shoulders. She moved again and her eyelids started blinking. _Good._ He thought, as a small smile crept on his face.

Sakura found herself saying, "What's going on?"

_Damn._ All of Syaoran's efforts had been in vain. He tried to shut her up, seeming there was still some hope. She tried to struggle in protest, but when Syaoran placed his finger on the middle of his lips, she stopped. 

There was a while where not even a single breath could be taken. Sakura's eyes were wide with fear, uncertain of what was to be expected. As for Syaoran, he was intent on discovering who was on the other side of the door… if there was a person. 

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open… 

Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine as the door made its way, while Syaoran got a hold on her hand. 

The door stopped…a trigger was pulled.

An earsplitting sound echoed through the room, followed by several holes on the wall.

"What's going on?" She whispered from the bottom of the bed. 

"Remember my friends? They all want to meet you…" He joked.

Whoever was at the door paused, and Syaoran noticed his traveling bag only a few meters away. _If I could only get it…_

Time wasn't showing mercy, the person started getting closer.

_He didn't spot us._ He realized, as they sounded slow and undetermined.

Glued to the floor, he started moving quietly toward the end of the bed. A diversion was needed, but he couldn't find any object within reach. What the hell was he going to do? 

The guy-as it appeared-stopped and lightly chuckled. His foul-smelling boots could be seen from below. 

Syaoran couldn't send Sakura. But what was he going to do? His brain clogged up.

A grunt was heard as the figure bent down and a black silhouette appeared in front of them. His hand stretched out, reaching for the bottom of the covers… ready to pull them up, and like little children they both couldn't help but watch, hypnotized by the tension of the situation…

"Sakura, darling? What just happened?! Is everything alright?" Came aunt Natsuko's yells.

The person hesitated just as Syaoran managed to grasp his bag.

A zipper was unfastened, and in a blink of an eye, Syaoran was out from under the bed with his sword. 

The guy lifted his hands in defeat and turned around; a smirk spread across his thin lips. 

"You always were good at surprising." The person replied with an unusual calm voice. 

"Shows you've still got a lot to learn. Why the hell did you knock?" Syaoran asked.

"It seemed to add a little suspense… I like playing with my targets." 

Sakura could only gape in wonder from the bottom as they continued their conversation. How could they be so calm or were they good at hiding their feelings? Syaoran's sexy voice came silk as satin, while the other reminded her of pudding: soft yet thick. They didn't seem to argue, yet for some reason, Sakura had the feeling they were ready to slaughter each other. 

"Still carrying that rusty old sword of yours? I should have known…" 

"I see you haven't changed either. Always with the newest weapons in store." Syaoran retorted.

"As always. By the way, you should tell that chick of yours to stop worrying. I know you've got extra company this time. Which makes me wonder… why would you pair up with a girl? Weren't you already partnered?" 

Sakura -once again- astonished by the quick events, took the courage to leave her "secret" hideout. Without further hesitation she sided Syaoran, and once her breathing calmed down, she gawked.

The guy was as tall as Syaoran, probably a little older, also dressed in dark clothes. He seemed pretty built, and his right hand was holding a gun. His eyes, surprisingly, were as golden as the sun, glowing on their own against the darkness. His spiky hair was also the same color. Feeling Sakura's intrusive stare, he changed his view. 

"She's not my partner. She just got involved in all of this…" 

"And you're bringing her along for the ride? Proves you're an idiot…" The guy smirked. 

"If she stays, she'll end up in her own grave." 

"Why would it matter? You are designed to give death." Even though it was supposed to be a joke, his features didn't hide a frown. He also seemed to be talking to Syaoran as if he was some kind of android or robot, programmed to do whatever their master's orders.

Syaoran quieted down while the other chuckled. 

"Listen." Syaoran whispered under his breath. 

And sure enough faint footsteps were heard. It was aunt Natsuko again, going up the stairs.

"You know, you could have been dead tonight…" The guy remarked. 

"Same goes for you."

"You only got a streak of luck. I could have sworn it was the girl. Keep in mind that I'll be tracking you down." With this he disappeared from the window.

"Sakura, honey?" The voice was almost at the end of the stairs. 

Syaoran quietly locked the door. His voice was limited to a whisper. "Sakura, I have to take you with me."

"Don't call me by my name, and what's with all the fuss?" 

He couldn't help but ignore her; the aunt was getting closer. He instantly sheathed his sword, threw it in the bag, and closed it. He then went for his clothes, and quickly started dressing.

"You have to leave this place or you'll end up dead. However, I can't guarantee you'll end up alive either..."

It all seemed so awkward. One day ago he was ready to kill Sakura, and the next he was trying to save her. And now he was giving her a chance to get away from home into an adventure. It could have been her fantasy because she soon found herself in her bathroom, and for once, she was glad she hadn't changed her clothes. But would that mean leaving his sick father alone? Leaving her aunt to die of worry? It was selfish to think only of her life, but she could as well have theirs endangered if she lived anywhere near them. 

The knob on the door started turning. And soon after finding out it was closed, the aunt started banging on it. "Sakura!" 

Sakura was all set when she put her coat on. She stood out from her bathroom, and sure enough Syaoran was still there. He could have gone if he had the time, but he was waiting. Did he still care for Sakura? Or was he guilty for ending whatever lives he had killed before? It didn't matter anymore. She was willing to go, though she didn't want to admit it.

"I'm only going because of my life, and the lives of my family. Not because of you," Sakura marked. 

He seemed hurt, yet at the same time understood. "You got yourself into this mess. I'm only helping out."

She nodded. Syaoran got to the window with his bag hanging from his right shoulder. A great cherry blossom tree stood by the side, it's branches all bare from the cold weather. He landed on a strong one. By the time Sakura approached, Syaoran had his arms spread wide. _Is he insane?_

"You are going to have to jump." He stated. 

"I can see that, and I'm not going to do it!" 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure I catch you." He added.

The distance between them was starting to get longer. Sakura couldn't deny it; she had just found out she was afraid of heights. What if she did fell down? 

"You have to trust me!" 

There it was, the word 'trust'. It sounded so real, but then again, he had already asked a great deal of it back when they were together. Why was he so confident in saying it again? 

Sakura's aunt was more than desperate, she was now trying to breach open the door by force. 

It was either staying with her crazy aunt or leaving with the messed-up boy. Was there really a choice? She knew she didn't have time to list all the pros and cons; it was running out. 

_You've got to take risks sometimes…_

She closed her eyes when her body made a leap toward the vast air. A piece of memory rushed through her brain. The ghosts had come to haunt her again. 

_It was summer; times when the sun toasted everyone in sight. Some were quite lucky getting a tan, but Sakura unfortunately suffered from pink hues which varied depending on days. _

_"You should come on in!" Syaoran invited, his eyes filled with joy as he neared the public pool. As always, he had a perfect brown tan on his body and blonde streaks on his messy hair. _

Sakura found herself shaking her head and stopping. She didn't want for the world to see how ugly she felt when she got all pink. It even sounded dumb as she tried to explain it, but something was different from the expression on his handsome face. He seemed amused. 

_"What?" Sakura asked, her cheeks reddening even more. _

_He took a hold of her hand, and started running toward the water. _

_"What are you doing? You're going to get our clothes soaked!" Sakura was surprised._

_But he had already jumped dragging her along with him to splash in the cool water. _

_After they surfaced, Syaoran managed to speak, "Never take the fun out of anything, Sakura. If something is stopping you, you have to find another way. So what if they see your ugliness? I wouldn't want other guys to check on your true beauty…" He didn't let her talk. "Besides, I like it when you are pink. It makes you look cute."_

Sakura couldn't deny the sense that was put into her. She always fell for his sparkling smile or his dazzling looks, but just now… he loved him even more. She caught him off guard when she landed in his arms. Nothing would break that special moment between them. She didn't want to let it go… Just to hold on tight. 

"Kinomoto?" 

"Huh?"

"Could you please let go?"

The weather changed from burning to freezing. The colors dimmed into gloominess… the feeling dissipated. Sakura hadn't realized she was still hanging on to him, even though they were already on the floor. She hastily broke the embrace ending with red-colored cheeks. 

"Should we get going? Your aunt is bound to call the police…" He sounded anxious. 

"Yeah. Let's go…" 

Sakura took one last glance before she left her home. It was hard to adjust to reality, even in this crazy adventure she was going to take. Was she out of her mind? She was definitely not going because of him, she was going for the lives of her family. There was however a slight part of her conscience trying to beg her to stay, yet she didn't find the strength to fight it back. 

_This is going to be a long journey… _

And so it began that way. Sakura always thought when it came to escaping, running was included with the package. Instead they were out in the cold, moving at the speed of an average turtle.

"Why are we walking so slow? Won't the police catch us?" A small puff of fog escaped from her lips. 

"Sa- Kinomoto, you have a lot to learn about the life of a vague…"

"Murderer, criminal, prisoner?"

"That's not what I meant…" He sighed. "This is not a movie we're starring in; get back to reality, dream girl."

_"Dream girl", that's a new one… _She had never forgotten the nicknames he used to call her before.

He still continued talking, "…what if they see a man running down the streets at full speed? Doesn't it seem suspicious? An experienced thief just acts normal and hopes for the best…"

"_Hopes for the best?_ What does it mean?"

"It means that sometimes you have to depend on your luck to survive rather than your skills."

"Oh."

They continued walking in full silence as the snow continued pouring down on them. There was something different about Syaoran; he had changed. Two years really made a difference. Either that or she just missed her old boyfriend's sparkle. And indeed, the light inside of him- which had somehow hypnotized her- was now flickering like a worn candle. It was as though someone had intentionally tried to burn it out, a piece from the mystery he held.

"So…Who was your friend?" Sakura wanted to talk about a different subject; to have something to talk about if they were going to be stuck together.

"A very good one, actually." He smirked, as though he had laughed at his own joke. "His name is Kero." 

"And that's it?" Sakura was perplexed. "You are not going to tell me about his history? What got him mad at you? Who's he with?"

"He's part of my second enemy. That's all you need to hear right now…"

She grunted in protest, "Could you at least tell me who you're three enemies are?"

"You ask to much, dream girl."

"You haven't answered my question yet. And why do you call me that?"

"Well, first of all I couldn't call you by your last name, it just doesn't sound right."

"What's wrong with my last name?" Sakura took it as an insult. 

He ignored her. "…and I can't call you by your first name either. And your old nicknames have no meaning anymore." 

"But why dream girl?"

"You always seem to fantasize and snap out of it. Sometimes you need to get down to earth. Although, I'm starting to doubt if it truly fits you."

By this time Sakura had calmed down, and her questions were already drained. Syaoran was actually glad there would be peace and quite for a moment. Yet all he could really do was hope. Three enemies were on his back, and now Sakura was somehow his responsibility. How more whacked out could this trip be? It was going to be tough getting back to Hong Kong; back to his home. Back to where _she_ was waiting. By now he hadn't realized Sakura was trying to talk to him. 

"You didn't hear me, did you?" Sakura asked annoyed; her emeralds were narrowed. 

He silently walked. 

"What am I going to be named?"

"Named?" Syaoran asked with an odd expression on his face. 

"Well, you're fake name is Yamato…"

"Oh. You mean besides dream girl…"

"Why do I get the feeling you're pretty bugged right now…" Sakura asked. 

"You seem happy to be in this trip…"

"Hey, if we are stuck together then we have to make the best out of it." She smiled. 

There was something about her smile that seemed to light up the situation, and Sakura could even see it in his eyes as he turned to see her.

"I got to warn you, you'll never know what'll happen next."

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------**[]**

Done! Oh I'm so happy! So, the trip is about to begin! The fun is about to start! The action will be soon to come! =) The next chapter is under construction, and I'll give my best to make sure it gets uploaded in a week. See ya later!


	5. Meet the partner

**THE NAMELESS BLACKMAIL**

**WRITTEN BY ----- VIOLENT HAYES**

**RATING ---- PG13 **(situations, violence, and language)

**GENRES --- **Action & Adv./ Romance/ Suspense

------------------------------------------------------------------****

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------****

I'm ever so sorry for delaying so much, I'm aware that months have passed, but it seems like I'm stuck in this story with an endless conflict. High school has been such a drag, and life has started to get much more difficult. I don't know if you readers are satisfied with this story... I have undoubtedly many ideas for many more, and I have the option to shorten chapters, which will turn into faster updating.

And right now, I loved the offer of having a beta reader, but I think it would make matters worse to have somebody waiting for my slow updating. I've also noticed this thing about C2 Community; I've got to update myself nowadays.

Here is yet another chapter, and I know I've failed my promises, but I will really try to write more. It is a passion that I have and it pains me to not continue because of other priorities. I will not give up on it!

**AN EMORMOUS THANKS to:**

Ann, HyEcHaN, Emily, kit, Eri21, AnonymousT, Di, PiNk CeLeStIaL, Pink Hana, unknown, Hikaru Ayumi, azn-phoenix29, magiabruxa, Linky-chan, Silver Wolf Gurl, Lilangel, restless-soul63, AnimeObssesionFantasy, Cherry Jade, ClassicElfRyoko, cute-cleo, Adrianne, crimson angel, FireBringer, cutekawaii, Dragons Maiden, Bex Drake, Rosie, lilqtazn35, kawaiitenshisakura, oxox obsession, Wolf Jade, Awai-umi, SweetBabyGurl, Bold Eyes, Zuki Kari, sherina.

------------------------------------------------------------------****

**CHAPTER 5 --- **Meet the partner** ---**

The sun's rays illuminated the road as it gently rose from the horizon. Through the window of a bus, Sakura saw the beauty of a day's awakening. Syaoran however was tired from the same old orange-red sky with pink hues scattered across the clouds. He had become silent when he sat down, and she could easily see how his mind was loaded with thoughts. Thanking her luck for choosing the side next to the window, she stared at the pure-white snow.

"Excuse me miss, could you please tell me the time?"

A little girl stopped by their seats. Sakura by instinct raised her left arm and found her watch to be missing. _Damn, I must have forgotten it._ She instead turned to Syaoran who hadn't even flinched.

"Quarter to seven."

"Thank you, miss." The little girl smiled and ran to the back of the bus.

It was difficult to think she was already four hours away from home. She had left her father sick, her best friend Tomoyo, and her crazy aunt. But, what was going to happen next? Was she ever going to know Syaoran's secret?

Sakura's eyes trailed over Syaoran's figure and then the rest of the bus. It was fair and had blue seats with over twenty people occupying each of them. A mixture of loners, lovers, and families had one goal in mind: to get away from Tomoeda. But to her dismay, she couldn't seem to fit in any of the mentioned groups, and her destination still remained unknown.

_Man, I should have brought a book or something. I didn't know it'd be this boring._

Sakura had expected something else; explosions, running, intense moments, treachery... The adventure written on books filled with countless experiences and breathtaking moments.

Syaoran, on the other side, wanted his journey to end. Through closed eyes, he could only picture his only motivation waiting. He knew he was being a pawn in a game where no one would win and lives would be finished. With limited power, he was only capable of fighting ahead. In a twisted poem his memory recalled a year had passed since they hadn't seen each other. The promise of bringing her back was to remain unbroken.

Suddenly the bus came to a harsh stop, and everyone on board started complaining. Syaoran's eyes focused, and Sakura gasped. Red and blue lights flashed. Footsteps were heard, and eventually two figures stepped inside. They murmured to the driver out of eavesdrops, and after receiving a satisfactory nod, both went ahead to pursue their inquiry. Everyone inside calmed down as they made their way. One was holding two pictures in his hand, while the other was asking questions.

"Have you've seen this boy or girl? We've been searching for them. An assassin named Li Syaoran who seems to have captured Kinomoto Sakura..."

Undeniably the search had begun and to Syaoran's failed attempts, they had remembered to check every means of transportation that exited town. What were they going to do? They couldn't run away and get caught; and they certainly couldn't stay and get recognized. Less than half a minute remained.

"Excuse me sir, do you recognize any of the lads?"

People kept on shaking their heads to Syaoran's advantage. The people hadn't really paid attention to the rest of the passengers. But what was he going to do? Sakura didn't have anything to cover her face, unlike him. Then an idea came to life. He made her sink further into the seats as he took of his coat and inaudibly whispered, "Pretend to sleep."

In a blink of an eye, Sakura got pulled toward Syaoran's chest. Her auburn bangs reached her nose while his left arm along with the coat drew her even closer. As soon as she shut them tight, her cheeks started burning. _What am I doing here? This isn't right..._ She could feel his heart beating at a quick pace, yet his hand however stood still and gentle, reassuring her to not worry. She finally relaxed.

After a few seconds, the policemen approached. "Sir, have you seen them before?"

"No, I can't say I have." She heard him answer, his grip tightening slightly.

The cop still didn't move. "My, is your..."

"Fianc" Syaoran managed to complete.

"Well, is she alright?" A hint of worry masked the suspicion in the question.

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Just a sleeping spell. You know how women can't live without their beauty sleep."

The men laughed and moved on.

_Thank god this is over._ Sakura softly sighed when Syaoran's grip loosened. She still couldn't move however, not until the cops left the bus. Deep inside she knew she yearned to be close to him ... but recalling all that had happened made the feeling disappear.

"Miss! I know miss! She's the one who told me the hour!"

_Oh no. The little girl._ Sakura realized the terrible mistake and sensed Syaoran's penetrating glare on top of her. But there was no time left on his hands to get mad. He immediately rose up to his feet pushing Sakura forward, aiming for her hand. Sakura turned around and saw the little girl pointing happily as if she had just won a prize. The men, much to their surprise, followed the hand to find the two youths already running.

"How could you let that girl see you?" Syaoran's tone was more than infuriated.

_And he was meditating? _"For your information, I was just telling her the hour. I didn't know it would reveal our identities! I bet you would have done the same if you hadn't been busy snoozing off."

Even though she knew it wasn't true, she still thought of it as an excuse out of the mess. He made no attempt to argue at that moment, not when he had to figure out what to do next. They made their way down the small stairs and into the cold and doughy ground.

"Hold it."

Surprisingly, a third cop had been waiting at the entrance of the bus with a gun already pointing toward them. Syaoran was forced to stop, and the other two caught up.

"You thought you could get away, huh? Thought you could outsmart "us" cops. Hand over the innocent girl..."

An unexpected reaction appeared on Syaoran's face. His lips curved into an evil smirk, his tongue circling them as he unsheathed his sword. He pulled Sakura into a hazardous grip with the edge of his blade kissing her throat. The two men took a step backward as the air grew thick with gasps and screams; the passengers were watching.

"I dare you to take another step, officer."

Sakura's eyes widened as his grip tightened. _He's kidding, right?_

"Leave the girl alone..." The one at the entrance attempted to say with the gun between shaking hands.

It only made Syaoran chuckle. "Or what, you'll fire the gun? If you do decide to kill me, then it's only fair that my victim shares the same fate. I'm sure you wouldn't want that, would you? Now be good boys and drop all of your weapons."

The officer reluctantly followed his order as well as the others.

"See? It wasn't hard now, was it? Any sudden movement and I'll kill the girl."

Sakura didn't know what to do. It all seemed so real; the way his breath tingled her spine, the way his hands almost gripped her to death... Her face was showing fear.

"Now get out of the way!" Syaoran barked. The man moved aside, and Syaoran spotted his exit. He started walking backwards until he merged into the forest.

**------------------------------------------- **

"_Hiroshi, he's taken her away."_

From the car outside Sakura's home, the blond-haired officer cursed under his breath. He slumped against the side and closed his eyes. Still he could catch the noise created from the conceited aunt. There was to be, in the afternoon, a broadcast announcing Sakura's disappearance. But where could such a sweet girl be? He couldn't imagine how she could be involved in a murder, especially with a highly dangerous assassin.

He slowly regained his composure and entered the house once again. He reached her room and tried to picture her inside it. The smell of cherry blossoms bewitched him. Getting confused, he sat down on the bed trying to clear his mind. From the open window, a breeze gently flowed through, carrying with it some papers on the desk.

Hiroshi picked them up, eyeing from time to time the neat and cute handwriting that apparently belonged to Sakura. A letter, some homework, a to-do list... Nothing appeared out of the ordinary until he grasped a piece of paper.

**------------------------------------------- **

Tall trees loomed out of every direction in what seemed to be a realm of sparkling white. Syaoran and Sakura got into the deepest and darkest part of the forest so they would confuse their chasers. The only failure in his plan was sharing the same consequence: ending astray.

"Li, what happened back there?" Sakura asked when they slowed down.

"What do you mean?"

"Back there... you were only acting, right?"

It took a while for him to answer. "We can't let the cops know you're my ally, it would ruin your life."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She even perceived the sincerity in his eyes. He meant it as though he had already experienced it, and she was eternally grateful for caring. Her words finally came in a thank you.

However layers of humor soon covered the hint of sadness. "What did you expect? I had to clean up your mess for both of our sakes."

The comment triggered Sakura's anger. "It was an accident! How was I supposed to know?"

"You kicked us off the bus and got us lost. Need I say more?"

"Wait a minute, it's you who got us lost!"

"It's you who started it all."

Sakura felt like her head was going to pop, while the stress-free Syaoran smirked. He was always going to be ready to counteract. Seeing the statistics would not improve, she decided to cool off.

"Fine. Let's just figure out a way to get out of this place."

"Alright then."

_And to think I could be back home safe and sound in an ordinary day... _Sakura apathetically continued her journey through the forest. It was until now had she realized her stupid decision. She hadn't brought anything with her; she was freezing to death, and hanging out with an annoying boy. She was starting to wish the police had caught them both. Syaoran's sudden stop made her bump into him.

"What is it?"

**------------------------------------------- **

Hiroshi killed the engine of his car and slammed open the door. With weariness weighing him down, he went up the stairs and stepped inside the police department. Once he reached his desk, he sat down and closed his eyes for a while. His head hurt, his mind yearned to dream, but he had to stay awake. Instead of thinking of his dreaded thoughts, he decided to observe the paper lying in his desk.

When curiosity reached its peak, he read it. It revealed millions if not billions of words scrawled across the thin and printed-paper. It was a small and thin cursive handwriting, probably belonging to an introverted personality. It seemed odd how none of what was written made any sense.

_Roafdheln glowess nietxit. _

**------------------------------------------- **

Sakura could have sworn her heart skipped a beat when Syaoran took out his sword. He was ready to fight whoever his enemy was. Tired of walking, she had a feeling she wouldn't keep up if they had to run again. In absolute silence they both remained, not daring to take a single breath. She kept on looking at all directions, but all she could see was white and not a single trace of anybody who could have been following them. She wanted the uncertainty to end soon.

"Seriously Li, you've got to relax. Next thing you'll know, you're going to poke somebody's eye with that thing."

Sakura turned her back to find a guy wearing glasses. When Syaoran sheathed his sword, Sakura sighed from relief. _Good. It's not another enemy we have to run from._

"Well you could at least make your entrances more noticeable, that is if you don't want me to confuse you for an enemy." Syaoran replied.

"I'll keep that in mind." The guy took a glance toward Sakura. "Aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady, Li?"

Sakura felt her cheeks slightly redden.

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, and she's coming along with us. Sakura, this is Eriol Hiragizawa, my partner."

"Pleased to meet you." The guy named Eriol politely bowed and gently gave her hand a small kiss. These only made her cheeks burn more. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of having your presence join us?"

Syaoran slapped his forehead in disgust.

_Is he for real? _From the silky black hair to the brightness of his brown shoes, he was the complete opposite of Syaoran. In every single way he shone, plus he was being polite, neat, and kept the smile fresh on his face. Sakura delightedly smiled. "Actually, it was all just a big mistake. I was forced to come along"

Syaoran felt a surge of outrage. "It was you who decided to come along! Don't blame me for all the mess you created!"

"Mess! Are you going to come up with those lame excuses again?" Sakura asked.

"Lame? Don't try to reduce the graveness of your actions. First the interference, then the night with Kero, now the bus..."

"Come on guys, peace. If we are going to travel together, we might as well get along."

"We?"

"I already told you, he's my partner." Syaoran stated.

The tone bugged Sakura. "I heard, but define partner."

"I currently work with Li, and we have the goal of sealing certain tasks. " By the look on Sakura's face, he continued, "Didn't Syaoran tell you anything about what's going on?"

She shook her head.

He sighed in disapproval. "Still the same old Syaoran... Looks like it's up to me to fill you in all the details."

Realizing how much Syaoran kept on glaring at Eriol, Sakura wondered how two different personalities could ever be friends. How had they both met each other? What kept them together? Every time she took a step forward, more questions held her back, all waiting to be answered. Luckily for her, she now had a new friend who would tell her everything she wanted to know, plus a bonus: he knew the way out of the forest. They knew they had to be careful and often erased their footprints so the police wouldn't find them.

"So, my lady, what do you want to know?"

_Finally, the chance that I've been waiting for! _Sakura felt a rush of excitement boiling through her veins. "Tell me everything from start to beginning!"

"Whoa, take it easy." Eriol gave her a warm smile. "We've got a journey ahead of us. But since you insist so much, then let me start by giving you the basics."

Sakura nodded while Syaoran kept on glaring from the back.

"We both are partners in a business that's made up of finishing tasks. They give us a call and we do the job."

"They..."

"The people we work for."

Sakura still found it confusing. "What kind of jobs do they give you?"

Eriol's smile still remained; it was hard to read his emotions. "Anything."

"Even if it means killing someone?"

"Yes."

"You got hired murder?"

The answer came after a few seconds. "Yes."

"What kind of job is that? Why are you doing it?"

"We have no choice. We simply follow the rules and get paid."

It seemed absurd working for someone and following around orders. It turned out to be peculiar the way he had explained it, as if he were still hiding something from her. After a long period of silence, she finally asked:

"What about the three enemies you currently have?"

"Oh, well let's say there's a positive and negative side to what we do. On one face, we get paid and please the customer, on the other we get affected by the job's consequences."

"Basically you are doing all of the dirty work for others."

"That's another way of saying it." Admittedly, his smile grew sly. "However out of all the jobs we've gotten, this costumer is quite special. And since Syaoran made a mistake in the process, we've got our greatest enemy of all behind our tails: the police."

"What did you expect after committing a crime? That they would let you go off the hook?"

"They weren't supposed to know." Syaoran finally interrupted, his arms were crossed and he kept on hinting Sakura's spoiler.

"And here we go again! Why do you have to blame it all on me."

"Believe me, I do have my reason."

Reason. The word triggered a thought in Sakura's mind. _They have a reason to do this, and it's not only money. Why do I have a feeling it's something profound? _She was now determined to clear out the fog that surrounded Syaoran's mystery. A new and brighter surface was revealed from her adventure.

"I think that's enough for today, Sakura." Eriol said. "Little by little you'll start piecing everything together, just give it some time."

Sakura hid her disappointment. He was after all being nice to her, unlike Syaoran. _It's just a matter of time. _The words repeated in her head.

**------------------------------------------- **

Hiroshi tried to make sense out of the words that were scribbled down on the piece of paper, but nothing seemed to come through. He was mentally stuck, and even though his head still hurt, he wanted to at least get a clue on what to do next. He stared at the paper long and hard. He didn't formulate anything out of it, only more senseless words.

After a while, his eyes got unfocused, gaining the background of the paper a little bit more attention. The print had a crescent moon and some stars. He discovered it was part of a whole; probably the other half was missing. He drove his absorption to the details and flipped the paper.

Two words were all he needed to continue forward. They were part of the print of a sentence cut off, yet only two words remained. Both words so simple still hidden beneath layers of complexity.

**The Clow**.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT------------------------------------**

Let me just tell you it took a while to finally get my ideas in order. It's tough to choose from 100 options one that will lead you to a solid event. My ideas went crazy with this chapter, I wrote two thousand words that were useless, I took out part of the plot, I cut out several dialogues, I erased a character... In other words, it turned out to be a mess; the reason why it took so long to update. Hopefully now that everything is in order, I'll continued with the track that was clearly established. I plan on hurrying and finishing this story so I can continue to pursue my other ideas. Hopefully they won't remain stuck with the same conflict.

The next chapter will explain what Clow has to do with this story, and the jobs will begin. It's already in progress, and hopefully will come out soon. Plus, my semester is ending in one month, and on Christmas I'm finally getting my new laptop, which will mean more time to write.

Thank you for all your patience you guys, I won't let you down!


	6. The CLOW Shop

**THE NAMELESS BLACKMAIL**

**WRITTEN BY ----- VIOLENT HAYES**

**RATING ---- PG13 **(situations, violence, and language)

**GENRES --- **Action & Adv./ Romance/ Suspense

------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------

Here I am! I'm glad to know people are still reading this fiction, I thought it had been long forgotten! Now let the fun begin and the riddles to start.

Gee, now that was a short comment...

Onward!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 6 --- **The CLOW shop** ---**

**The CLOW Shop.**

**Reveal your inner magic. **

Hiroshi read the big and darkened letters on the wooden sign. Out of all of the existing stores, this one had to be it. The essence of eccentricity scintillated out of the old-fashioned shop. He carefully overlooked the address, just to make sure; although it was clear he hadn't made a mistake. The familiar stars and moons engraved to the sign helped him prove it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, dream girl. We've got a whole day ahead of us.'"

Sakura lazily opened one eye to find Syaoran staring at her. _Need more sleep ..._Choosing to ignore him, she shut it again and rolled under the blanket, searching for a cozy spot and creating a small cocoon. She knew she wasn't going to find any comfort in the busted mattress, but still, it was worth a try. The night spent in the motel had been cold, complicating her sleeping process. She had been victim of the case of "light sleep".

Syaoran however, was not going to show any kind of mercy, being subdued to sleeping on the floor with Eriol and a single blanket. They both had been also under the rules of Sakura. But now, the little princess was not going to get her wish granted; Sakura had just ran out of luck, and Eriol wasn't around to stick up for her. He walked over to her side and shoved her shoulders for a while. At the failed attempt his annoyance grew stronger. He then compellingly lifted the covers up, a stunt that would surely work, (after all the heater had broken down).

Sakura sensed the warmth leaving her body and curled herself up. She still wasn't going to give up. However Syaoran, just as stubborn, climbed the bed and neared her side. _What is that idiot planning to do? _Sakura thought, as she felt the mattress sink to his weight behind. She felt the soundless breaths on her neck, prickling her skin. There was a moment where nothing happened, and all of sudden a tingling sensation rushed throughout her body obliging her to burst out in laughter.

She opened her eyes and a vision came back to her:

_Countless of feathers were lying on the ground, all having been part of pillows. It had started as a fight, (one of the few from the beginning of their relationship), continued on with a pillow fight, and ended up in a tickle war. Sakura's tummy hurt from all the laughing, and Syaoran was almost breathless from all the tickling. They both had stopped, and now looked profoundly into each other's eyes. _

"_I'm sorry I ever got mad at you. I guess I was being jealous." He admitted after a while, he knew he had only tried to protect her. _

"_I never thought you'd turn out to be the jealous type. I was only talking to a friend in school..."_

"_I know, but with you it's different. With your beauty and your personality, who wouldn't want to be your boyfriend?"_

"Am I interrupting?" Eriol stepped in.

Feeling caught in the moment, Syaoran stood up and Sakura rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Just waking her up."

"More like pestering me." The comment only earned Sakura a glare.

Having Eriol around lightened up Sakura's trip. Now she had someone she could talk to, and someone who wasn't dead serious or silent during the whole day. He was basically everything Syaoran was not. It was also a relief he hadn't been caught with Syaoran, allowing them to purchase the stuff they needed.

"Here my lady, I'm sure you'll need this." He predictably smiled and stretched his hand with a bag to Sakura.

Sakura took it and crawled back in bed. She took out a wig and gasped in surprise. Next came a set of clothing, appearing to be her size, followed by some shoes. She was going to "dress up" after all. But whose identity was she going to take? How was she going to be named? At the bottom of the bag she found her answer.

Sakura read the fake id card, "Aiko."

"That's a beautiful name, isn't it?" Eriol said as he gave Syaoran another bag. "Took a long while to find you another one."

"What does it mean?" Sakura asked amused. _He could have picked out any other name._

"Ah, something you'll have to figure out yourself." He teased.

"Well, at least I got a better name than Yamato." The comment made Syaoran stop what he was doing.

"What's wrong with Yamato?"

"To tell you the truth, it reminds me of an old fat man..."

Syaoran tried to restrain himself. "Like I care what you think."

"Well, you listened, doesn't that mean something?"

Syaoran stood perplexed if only for a second. Sakura saw it in his eyes, just before he had focused them back. She had somehow reminded him an image from his past. He gave no counteract, no words formed on his lips. He simply walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Don't mind him. He's prone to such behavior."

Sakura simply nodded, a little perplexed herself for the sudden change of character.

"Well, there's no time to loose. You've got to try on your new look."

An hour passed by and the dilemma was forgotten. Syaoran and Eriol waited for Sakura to finish dressing, Syaoran as usual, pressuring her for speed. At last, she came out, sparkling with her strong essence. Her hair was now replaced to reddish curls, adding even more color to her emerald eyes. Her outfit consisted of a t-shirt under a white sweater, a mini brown skirt, beige tights, and boots. It was a casual look that certainly wouldn't stand out in the crowd.

"Well, this certainly is a new look for me." She said, as she took glances in the mirror at her new red bangs.

"A nice change, might I add." Eriol stated. He elbowed his partner.

"Yeah, whatever."

Before Sakura could have a chance to reply, her eyes caught Syaoran's possession. What was that thing his right hand held?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Curtains of beads merrily chimed through Hiroshi's arrival. As curious as the shop seemed from the outside, he was surprised to find it unearthly on the inside. Candles appeared to be floating from the high ceiling like golden chandeliers, all blithely lit, adding a warm-hearted flavor. Peppermint smells were scattered in every corner, behind the beauty of ancient statues.

Driven by curiosity, he started inspecting each and every stand. There were heavy books based on astrology, philosophy, history, magic... Tables held intricate pieces of art such as lamps, glass sculptures, and jewelry. People often stared in marvel and awe at the images and words written on the structures. The store gave the impression of always having customers, always hooking up inquisitive minds and unusual personalities.

"Look, the Clow Cards! I've heard some bring luck to the person who owns them and others foretell the future!"

Hiroshi perked his ears and turned around. To the farthest wall were a couple of young girls picking up cards with pictures on them. They joked as they read the marked labels, and after finishing, he got a closer look. Normal cards were displayed, all following the same stellar design, each marked under a certain name and drawing. He had no clue as to what he was searching for or what he was going to find. It had just been a random thought he had formulated in his sleep; making him rise early in the morning, prepare a cup of coffee, and rush over to find the directory book. He was pretty sure he would at least find something, a word, a hint to the mystery he was trying to solve. He wanted to trace Sakura down, and his persistence led him to the copy of a book with the information he wanted to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"A Clow Card?"

"Never heard of it?" Syaoran amusedly asked.

Sakura shook her head. "And I have a feeling I would have never found out with you around..."

Eriol took Syaoran's card and handed it to Sakura. "Each Clow Card has a special design and a magic essence within it."

_Magic._ The imaginary word was mentioned, and Sakura was not sure whether to believe him or not. As a controversial theme, it tweaked the minds of scientists who dared for proof of its reality. Syaoran had already warned him about their adventure, but had he kept in mind the part about the Clow Cards?

Eriol noticed her furrowed eyebrows, and added, "Oh, but don't worry. It isn't true."

Sakura was interrupted in mid-thought, "Huh?"

"There is no such thing as magic." Syaoran reassured.

Sakura now felt embarrassed, like a little lost child with two strange adults. Her head fell down and she decided to get a good look at the card. It was the picture of a lovely young lady with a peculiar curled-up hairdo. Her eyes were pleasantly closed as she held an enormous rose in front of her. _The Flower, _Sakura thought, as she read what was written on the middle.

"Why don't you flip it?" Eriol suggested.

An inscription was written on the back. _To those who wield it, beauty and grace shall be gifted, to some eyes named superficiality._ Inked writings appeared all over the rest of the card, none of which made sense, just groupings of meaningless letters. _How curious. Who wrote on the back?_

"Interesting, isn't it?" Eriol said. "This just proves you how sane our costumer is."

"I don't get it, what does it mean?"

It was Syaoran's turn to answer. "Where we are going to go next."

"Care to give me a hint?"

"A flower shop."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the surroundings of the small village, all rooftops covered in fluffy snow and red-bricked chimneys puffing out smoke. There were quite a few decent stores and motels, all seemingly reduced to only two stories high. The whole village was hidden inside the forest with only a single road leading out into the highway. People walked by, children laughed and played; the little streets were not alone, a perfect way to blend in.

"How did you know it was a flower shop?" Sakura, full of curiosity, asked.

"We don't. We're really just guessing." Eriol answered as he lifted his glasses with the tip of his finger.

"Guessing?"

Syaoran nodded. "So no one else finds out."

Their search began with Sakura still confused, who tried to make sense out of what the two where planning. The first step in their plan was asking people out. Syaoran surprisingly stepped out of it, leaving Eriol to do the job.

He politely asked to the first woman he met on the way. "Excuse me madam, do you know where we could buy flowers?"

"You kidding me? At this time of year there isn't plenty stock. However, I'd recommend you go over to Hana's. Though I've got to tell you, they're not cheap."

After following the given directions, they arrived to a single floored house entirely made out of wood. There was no hint of a sign, no flowers in display on the windows. Uncertainty hit them hard, and not knowing what to do next, the three stood silent for an instant, taking in the building that stood right in front of them.

"You sure this is the place?" Syaoran maintained his stare.

"I suppose so."

"What do we do know?" Sakura asked.

"We go and check it out."

There was no doorbell or welcome sign near the entrance, and involuntarily Sakura got to knock on the door. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Clueless as to what to do next, they simply stayed perplexed. Had they made the wrong guess? Had the lady lied? Sakura put her hand on the cold knob and twisted it slowly to see if by any chance there could be a way of getting in. To her surprise, it wasn't locked.

Slowly creaking through its way, they all stood before an old-fashioned cozy home: with tender fire in the chimney and a fragrant smell of ginger cookies.

"Who is it?" A voice called out from inside.

Eriol and Syaoran shoved Sakura in. "Um... excuse me, are you by any chance Hana?"

"Why yes, dear child. Have you come for a bouquet of roses?"

An old lady appeared from what seemed to be the kitchen. She guided herself by a cane. "What brings you three here?"

After paying a great deal of attention, she soon realized a sparkle had vanished in the woman's aged eyes. They were a clear pale of blue, inanimate, and cold. Sakura felt pangs from a guilty conscience deep within. What were they going to do next?

Seeing Sakura wasn't going to talk, it was Eriol's turn to take over. "We would like to buy you some flowers. You see we have a sick friend in need of some cheering up."

"Oh my, of course I'll help you. I hope it isn't too serious; nowadays adolescents barely take care of themselves... Well, do come in and make yourselves at home. All I require is a helping hand, since due to this blindness I have limited freedom."

Sakura smiled and tagged along Syaoran to the living room, while Eriol assisted Hana. She saw the ancient clocks that were hung on the wall, the pottery and figures on the wooden furniture, and the pictures inside their golden frames. She soon recognized, on one of those frames, those blue eyes, once belonging to a beautiful raven-haired woman. Her expression was warm and cheery, but her eyes were distant and faded; a contradiction to what she possibly felt.

"Search for a gift." Syaoran suddenly spoke, his eyes rummaging the room.

"What kind?"

"Any."

The job they had been handed out was turning to be more stranger by the minute. They were prying into the house of an old lady, and lying their way into buying flowers with a purpose unknown, at least to Sakura. Was it possible the writings on the back of the card also gave instructions? What she'd read were nothing close to words, only a frolic of letters. So who could possibly fix instructions into a single card?

By gift she expected to find a box wrapped in decorative paper with a red bow on top, but nothing similar appeared on the room. Besides, how was she supposed to know whether she had found the right object? She took a glance at the busy Syaoran, and then thought of the card. She remembered the mention of words such as beauty, grace, gifted, and superficiality. Could it be the card had been somehow fitted into a reality?

Doubting the sanity of the "customer", Sakura suddenly found a connection. With an idea on her mind, she started searching for a mirror. There was no trace on the wall, the desk, or the rest of the furniture. Obviously, a blind woman had no need for mirrors, but there could be a possibility. She heard voices coming from the kitchen, and came up with a plan.

"Excuse me, Hana. Do you have a mirror I could borrow?"

"This is no time for vanity." Syaoran stated.

"Who said I was going to use it?" Sakura replied back.

"No, dear child. I'm afraid I've got no use for them."

_Damn._ Sakura cursed under her breath, her hopes of solving the riddle had been wrong. Syaoran, with puzzlement in his eyes, watched Sakura for a long period of time trying to figure out whether it had just been a casual request. _What is that girl up to? _

"But I've always treasure the one my son gave to me..." She stopped her handiwork, and sighed. "I wish I could see my son again... Those were beautiful days, when one could see color, and watch the sunrise change to sunset every single day. Oh my, I feel a story coming, care to hear it?"

Syaoran flinched by the time he heard the word son. He motioned for Sakura to join the old lady.

"Sure. I'd love to hear it." Sakura encouraged her as she sat next to Eriol.

"There's no need to sit down, child. It really isn't that long, or a fairytale at all. It's the story of a conceited woman and her useless need for mirrors in every single room. She dreamed of everlasting beauty and her job was beautifying homes with flower arrangements, the perfect job for a "perfect" woman. Her life was ruined by a car accident she had provoked on her own. She lost her husband and her ability to see. Depression rose in her veins, and every single mirror was taken away." She paused, and Sakura had the chance to speak.

"But how could your son give you a mirror?"

Hana's smiled. "That day the whole house was covered with gloom, but he was the one who made her realize how wrong she had been all those years. She was terrified of not seeing herself anymore, yet he made her see how beauty glows inside each heart. She was selfish back then, and he opened her true eyes for the very first time. He gave me the mirror so I could overcome its control. Anyway, you'll probably find it inside a drawer, only I can't remember which."

Being finished, Hana resumed her work while Sakura joined Syaoran to continue their search.

"Pretty clever," he whispered. Sakura had the sudden urge to smile. "For an amateur, of course."

Now she had the urge to slap him in the back, but she instead decided to focus on the drawers. When she reached the third, she found out what she was looking for: the silver plated mirror. Having trouble recognizing her own reflection, she put it on the desk, and noticed that only a photo remained in the drawer.

"By now you should have reached a portrait of my son, if I'm not mistaken..."

Sakura stared at the handsome man portrayed in his 20's. His brown hair was cut short, and his eyes had inherited the familiar pale blue. His expression was happy and sincere, unlike the photo she had seen of his mother.

"Isn't he sweet?" Hana asked after a while.

"Yes." Sakura agreed, "What's his name?"

"Korvin Nishimoto."

A trigger had been pulled; it was all Syaoran needed to know. The search for their target had begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hiroshi got back to his office and read The Clow Book. Eccentricities were written in each page, unraveling secret legends and myths only a storyteller would tell, and relations among the stars and planets were compared to daily life situations. The book was divided in parts, and the last contained a record of each and every Clow Card.

He bit his bottom lip as an absurd idea came to his mind, and immediately took out the piece of paper, searching for any matches. Alas, after a few minutes, a resemblance was found. Less than half of the card had been ripped, but nonetheless, it pieced together the image found on it: a sword in chains. An obvious "THE SWORD" was written in the middle, on the back a small inscription: _To those who wield it, be warned, for under a spell you'll be an expertise, a growth of skills traded for restricted freedom._

Out of the sense he tried to give, none of it seemed to work. He had just hit a dead end.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT** --------------------------

A promise is a promise, and I kept it, didn't I? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!There is really not much to say, so I'm just encouraging you to read one of the stories in either community:** Card Captor Sakura: The Best Collection **or **Substance. **I'll see you with a new chapter in the next week!


End file.
